Começar de novo
by Bela-chan
Summary: Songfic baseada nos sentimentos de Yomi ao ver Kurama lutando contra Shigure.


**Começar de Novo**

Kurama estava lutando esta tarde no Tornei das Trevas. Lutava contra o general de Mukuro, Shiguri, e nesse momento Kurama Youko aparecera, causando delírio em quem assistia a luta. De longe, o Rei Yomi de Gandara assistia à luta com atenção, mesmo de olhos fechados. Ou melhor, ele nada via, apenas sentia o que acontecia naquele momento. Sentia a luta, sentia Kurama.

Kurama... Que estranha magia o ligava de forma tão poderosa à Kurama? Não entendia, só sabia que desde que o vira pela primeira vez, sentira sua alma atada à dele de uma forma impossível de se libertar.

E ele tentara. A cada olhar irônico que Kurama lhe lançava, a cada frase ferina dita com o propósito único de magoá-lo, a cada humilhação que sofria nas garras dele... Sempre que coisas assim aconteciam Yomi jurava que seria a última vez, que iria embora e nunca mais voltaria. Mas acabava sempre mudando de idéia, bastava Kurama acenar-lhe com alguma migalha de amor para Yomi se ajoelhar a seus pés, sem raiva, sem mágoas, apenas transbordando de amor e felicidade por receber ao menos alguma atenção do Youko prateado.

Poderia dizer que as coisas mudaram agora, que Yomi era um Rei, possivelmente o youkai mais poderoso do Makai?

**_Começar de novo  
e contar comigo  
vai valer a pena  
ter amanhecido  
ter me rebelado  
ter me debatido  
ter me machucado  
ter sobrevivido  
ter virado a mesa  
ter me conhecido  
ter virado o barco  
ter me socorrido_**

Às vezes refletia sobre tudo que se passara desde que Kurama mandara matá-lo. A dor dos ferimentos, de se descobrir cego e sozinho, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo. A imensa mágoa, quando percebeu que não importava o quanto esperasse, Kurama não viria ajudá-lo, nunca... Os abusos e maltratos que sofrera de youkais mais poderosos, todo o sofrimento pelo qual passara até finalmente aprender a superar sua deficiência.

Quantas vezes se perguntara se não seria melhor acabar com tudo, desistir de sua vida e morrer de uma vez. Mas quando estava para desistir, sempre ouvia aquela voz em sua mente ordenando que se erguesse, que lutasse, para que um dia ele pudesse encarar Kurama de frente, muito mais poderoso do que o youko, muito mais temido.

Mas como? Como poderia recomeçar uma nova vida sem ele? Como esquecer as sensações, o desejo, o amor que ainda pulsavam em seu peito? A verdade era que Kurama o seduzira de tal forma que não havia mais escapatórias, o fascinara de uma maneira que pessoa alguma conseguira. Sua beleza, seu charme, sua inteligência... Tudo servira para aprisionar Yomi naquelas garras afiadas que Kurama sempre usara para feri-lo, mas que ainda assim lhe causavam prazer.

**_Começar de novo  
e contar comigo  
vai valer a pena  
ter amanhecido  
sem as tuas garras  
sempre tão seguras  
sem o teu fantasma  
sem tua moldura  
sem tuas escoras  
sem o teu domínio  
sem tuas esporas  
sem o teu fascínio_**

Lutara, superara seus medos, sua dor, sua solidão, sua mágoa, e se tornara um dos youkais mais poderosos do Makai, um dos mais temidos e respeitados. Rei Yomi. Seu poder só era menor do que o do Rei Raizen, que já havia morrido, e ele duvidava seriamente que seu herdeiro, Urameshi, chegasse aos pés do poder do pai. Yomi conseguira. Era só esperar pelo momento em que finalmente mostraria a Kurama que ele não era um simples ladrão, e o Youko teria que reconhecer sua força dessa vez.

Atraíra-o até Gandara, com o plano de vingança que levara anos arquitetando. E quando chegara a hora de cumpri-lo, o que acontecera? Nada. Não conseguira. Não poderia ferir Kurama, nunca conseguiria machucá-lo.

Aquilo era loucura, sabia que Kurama era o causador de tudo o que lhe acontecera, mas não conseguia evitar amá-lo, de querê-lo com mais intensidade agora do há mil anos atrás. Sentia falta de tudo, sentia falta até mesmo dos sofrimentos que o youko lhe causava, da força que ele exercia em sua vontade.

Vendo-o lutar agora, tão belo, tão ágil, Yomi ainda tinha a certeza que poderia viver por milhares de anos, e ainda assim amaria-o do mesmo jeito, com a mesma paixão e devoção. Tornara-se um rei, era amado, temido, respeitado, mas ainda se sentia como o impetuoso sub-comandante que tentava de todas as formas demonstrar seu valor a seu chefe e amante.

**_Começar de novo  
e contar comigo  
vai valer a pena  
já ter te esquecido  
começar de novo..._**

A luta acabara. No final, Kurama havia decidido abandonar de vez seu lado youko, e viver apenas como humano. Era uma mensagem clara a Yomi. Kurama estava enterrando completamente o passado que os dois tiveram juntos, pondo fim a qualquer chance de reaproximação entre eles.

Mas longe de se lamentar, Yomi amparara o frágil corpo de Kurama em seus braços quando ele caíra, de tão fraco que ficara. Sim, Yomi sabia que seu gesto resumia tudo. Kurama nunca lhe pertenceria, era livre demais para ser de alguém um dia. Mas Yomi estaria sempre ao seu lado, amparando-o, amando-o. Não ganharia nada em troca, a não ser, talvez, uma forte amizade, movida pela culpa que Kurama carregava em seu coração ningen. Era muito mais do que tivera dele há mil anos.

Yomi sorriu, de leve, com esse pensamento. Superara tudo o que o destino lhe impusera, e aprenderia a viver só com aquilo. Ele era um vencedor, acima de tudo. E mais uma vez, mostraria isso a todos.

FIM

* * *

**Obs.: **_Começar de Novo_ é uma música de Ivan Lins, que sempre achei que caía como uma luva pra o Yomi! 


End file.
